The present invention relates to a tone arm assembly for record players.
A typical tone arm assembly of the prior art will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. In this tone arm assembly, a base plate 3 is supported by support posts 1 through spring members 2. A tone arm support base 6 and drive motor 5 for driving a turntable 4 are secured to the base plate 3 and are covered with an upper panel 7 supported on the upper portions of the support posts 1. The turntable 4 is turned on a spindle 5a of the motor 5. In order to facilitate the manufacture of this assembly, necessary parts are installed on the base plate 3 before the upper panel 7 is set in place surrounding the remaining parts.
Although the horizontal rotational movement of the prior art tone arm 8 is relatively free, the vertical rotational movement thereof is restricted to only a small range of up-and-down movement. Because of this restriction, for installation of the upper panel 7 during the final steps of assembly, it is necessary to form therein a relatively long and large hole 7a through which the tone arm 8 extends. The hole 7a joins with a hole 7c for the spindle 5a of the motor 5 and with a hole 7b for the tone arm support base 6. With such a construction, the upper panel is weak in mechanical strength. In order to compensate for the insufficient mechanical strength thereof, a second reinforcement panel is required resulting in a high cost.